The specific aims of the ECOG CCOP research base submission are: 1. Provide administrative and statistical leadership and support in order to expand the clinical research effort in the community setting. 2. Stimulate and upgrade cancer patient care in community hospitals through participation of community hospital staff in cancer clinical trials. 3. Provide ongoing quality control evaluation with regard to the general participation of CCOP institutions in ECOG clinical trials. 4. Conduct data management workshops for the purpose of training community hospital personnel on the requirements and procedures of data submission for ECOG studies. 5. Provide a broad continuing educational program at the ECOG semi-annual meetings, which are targeted at physicians, nurses, and data managers. 6. Initiate pilot and group-wide protocols for those areas of cancer research which are designated as cancer control. 7. Provide opportunities to increase the involvement of minority and underserved populations in clinical research. 8. Provide resources to ECOG member and CGOP institutions to enable them to participate in cancer control research studies. 9. Evaluate the impact of the program in the community setting.